


The BMC groupchat fic no one asked for but i revamped anyways

by Legaloranges



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but not EVERYONE is gay, but theyre gonna happen as it goes along, just a revamp of my old fic, michael still likes supermega and game grumps, prolly gonna keep a lot of the old ships i didnt like, theres gonna be a lot more ships than i mentioned btw, wrote the first chapter on an impulse at midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legaloranges/pseuds/Legaloranges
Summary: hey remember that time bmc groupchat fics were relevant? no, neither do i.





	The BMC groupchat fic no one asked for but i revamped anyways

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if you read my last fic,,, you'd know i hated what i was doing with it so here's an updated version!!! boyf riends might happen??? richjake will,,, probably not happen right away, and pinkberry will probably not happen at all oops
> 
> ive also decided that every chapter will be titled with a vine quote that has little to do with the chapter but that may change

[Jeremy Heere is not a furry added M.o.M, Richie Rich, and others to a group chat]

 

[Jeremy Heere is not a furry named the chat "hey guys i need math hw answers thanks in advan"]

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: ced

 

M.o.M: no

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: wow ok

 

Jenna rollllllll: i would help you out but.... i didnt do it either

 

Chlo: ^^

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: WHY IS NO ONE IN THIS GROUP RESPONSIBLE 

 

M.o.M: to be fair, im not really part of this group

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: michael,,, did i ask??

 

M.o.M: no

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: then dont say anythign asmhsigjn

 

Chlo: i started reading that as asmr but it took a turn

 

Richie Rich: EGISOJKVOGB MOOD

 

M.o.M: rich u say that to everything stop acting like ur laughing bc we all damn well know ur sitting in ur bed, at 3 in the FUCKING morning, breathing out through ur noise a bit more aggressive than usual so fuck you and your HSUEHVDKOh

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: i cant believe michael killed rich

 

Jenna Rolllllll: not the first time he almost died from a sick burn

 

Richie Rich: do i deserve this? no. did i ask for this? 100% no

 

M.o.M: im kidding rich ily no homo tho

 

Richie Rich: ily2 michael no homo 

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: yall both gay tho

 

Richie Rich: bi and not into michael sorry

 

M.o.M: im 100% gay but rich isnt my type noah fence rich ily #nohomo

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: lies i tell you

 

Juliet: guys,,, it is,,, 3 am,,

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: chrissy listen,,, sometimes,, people just have to binge watch game grumps mario maker because its the only thing that makes them feel emotion anymore

 

Juliet: jeremy are u ok

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: i havent been ok in 3 years :                  )

 

Richie Rich: AOIFJSJUAHRJKEIUHRGSNKV M O O D

 

M.o.M: rich im boutta copy paste some truth 

 

Richie Rich: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 

M.o.M: AHHAHAGGSUIDGHJ HOLY ASHTI IM GOING TO WAKE UP MY WHOLE FAMILY 

 

Richie Rich: u say that to everything stop acting like ur laughing bc we all damn well know ur sitting in ur bed, at 3 in the FUCKING morning, breathing out through ur noise a bit more aggressive than usual so fuck you and your HSUEHVDKOh

 

M.o.M: FUCK OFF RICH LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE YOU FUCKING DICKHOLE

 

Richie Rich: i have been called a dick, i have been called a cock sucker, but never once in my life have i been called a dickhole

Richie Rich: thank you michael for this rare oppurtunity 

 

M.o.M: hey dickhole u cant even spell correctly how do u feel

 

Richie Rich: stfu u gay anyways

 

M.o.M: youre right youre right

 

Juliet: hey guys.,,,,, shut up

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: chrissy theres a mute button yknow

 

Juliet: yes, i am aware but i didnt think i would have to use it but i see i do now because SOME PEOPLE cant be quiet

 

Richie Rich: just go to bed christine smh

Richie Rich: jk ily chrissy but obviously not in a straight way bc ur dating jeremy 

 

Juliet: speaking of which jeremy i thought we were gonna match usernames :(

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: ok well michael gave me this idea for a username last night and i had to use it,,

 

Juliet: but we were gonna be romeo and juliet :(

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: they both die in that play anyways 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: you dont want to  _die_ do you

 

Juliet: ...no

 

Richie Rich: wait i wanna die christine wanna match 

 

Juliet: sure

 

[Richie Rich changed his username to Romeo]

 

Romeo: fuck yea i get to die first

 

Juliet: i dont get what with you guys and wanting to die its actually really scary

 

Jenna Rollllllllllll: you get used to it

 

M.o.M: ^^^ 

 

Juliet: anyways will you guys please go to sleep? we all have school in the morning and i'd hate to see everyone super tired. :(

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: i cant make any promises but I'll try to sleep for your sake chrissy <3

 

Juliet: thank u jere!! <333

 

Jenna Rolllllllllllllll: im actually rly tired anyways lol gn 

 

Romeo: i can,,, attempt to sleep

 

**Jeremy Heere is not a furry >>>>>>>>>>>M.o.M**

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: r u gonan sleep

 

M.o.M: lol no

 

Jeremy Heere is not a furry: .....mario kart wii online?  
  
  


M.o.M: I FORGOT WE GOT THAT SHIT SET UP HELL YEAH IM DOWN


End file.
